The Zelda dynasty
by Colinias
Summary: There is a lot of things General Link of the Ancient Hylian clan is willing to kill for. Honor, Self-defense, his country, but know, after one visit to the castle of Hyrule, He found something, or someone, he's actually willing to die for. Set in the time period of the ancient Japanese revolution. Zelink.
1. Chapter 1

The Zelda Dynasty

_Hello everyone, I am a first time writer and wish to express my creativity in the form of fanfiction. Please comment and let me know how you feel..._

_Also I do not own Loz, Nintendo does._

* * *

Winter is a cold, dark time.

General Link, High Command General Pipit and the soldiers of ancient hyrule marched unceasingly throught the snow. It was mid winter, during one of the the longest and coldest night of the year, and the blizzard was beating against there faces.

"Pipit," Link shouted over the sound of the blizzard, "How much further."

"Not too far now," Pipit shouted back while pointing forward, "why do you ask?"

"It's just that the men are loosing spirit, that's all." Link shouted as he looked back at the soldiers.

"I think I can see the gates," A soldier shouted, "praise be to Hylia!"

"That's just another tree, idiot," another soldier snapped back.

Link sighed and mumbled to himself, then turned around to start yelling at the soldiers but when suddenly, a dark figure was not too far behind the army. Link froze as he saw what looked a bow next to the figure. Next thing he knew, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach and he flew to ground as if a strong gust of wind struck his chest. He saw Pipit rush to his side and the yells of soldiers as they drew there weapons. Link could see that the figure was gone as if it left with the wind.

"_Could this be my imagination." Link pondered for a while, then a growing pain returned to his left hip. "No, imaginations don't hurt you."_

"Link," he heard a distant voice, "come on, stay with us!"

Link's vision began to blur. He saw Pipit and a few other men, than he saw only black figures and the gray sky, than darkness.

* * *

_Again, I would love to hear your opinions on my first work. Be honest, but gentle. I shall start the next page soon. Till then, see you later._

_-Colinias _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again, I have decided to keep going with this story. I believe that u will all enjoy the next chapter as the story continues to unfold, and again, I do not own legend of zelda._

_P.S.: I promise there will be some zelink in the next few chapters._

* * *

As Link flickered between his conscious and unconscious states, he didn't feel the cold that he remembered earlier, but a nice, warm feeling rushed the his body as he woke up.

"Calm yourself, General," a voice said.

Link turned to see who it was. A man, dressed in royal red robes stood before him.

"Mighty Emperor Gaepora," Link quickly got up to kneel, but was quickly halted by a throbbing pain in his side.

"No need, General," Gaepora said raising a hand. "I am surprised you could move that much, let alone survived a blow like that."

"What happened," Link said wearily.

"You took an arrow to the left hip. Luckily, you weren't to far from Hyrule Castle," Gaepora said and sighed, " Where the arrow came from, we don't know. Pipit dragged you all the way over here."

"Thank you," Link said as he nodded his head.

Link fell asleep for what seemed like hours. He woke up increasingly thirsty, although due to the pain, he couldn't get up. He laid there for some time. Just as he thought he was going to die of thirst, a voice came to him.

"I brought you tea," the voice called out again.

Link turned to see who it was, then it felt like the pain just went away.

* * *

_Who she is? You can probably guess. Although you won't know for sure until the next chapter. Au revoir..._

_-Colinias._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello everybody! I do not how the Legend of Zelda. I have nothing really much left to say at this time, so let's get going, shall we?_

* * *

"Are you feeling well," the blonde young woman asked as she laid a platter with a cup of tea on it.

Link just stared at her, noticing every detail of her complexion. Her blue eyes, her blonde, waving hair that had two locks braided in front. He tried to speak, but words never left his mouth.

"Alright," she said as she placed the platter beside him and started to leave.

"Wait," Link forced out of his mouth, "Thank you, um..."

"Zelda," she said smiling, "daughter of Gaepora, and you are?"

"Link," he said with a faint smile, "General of The Emperor."

"It was nice seeing you, General," she said sweetly and left.

As she left, Link felt the pain coming back. Link laid there for sometime before remembering the tea. He carefully sipped it and looked around. Not a single soul was in the room. He tried to get, but was interupted by the wound in his left hip. He saw Pipit walk in and greeted him.

"Is your hip well," he said with a smile.

"It hurts and I can't move," he said "what do you think?"

They both laughed about, and after a few months of healing herbs and treatments, Link had made a full recovery. He still remembered walking outside, smelling the clean for what felt like the first time. He felt like he was free, but than a thought ran thru his mind. The thought of Zelda and how she cared for him, right until he no longer needed healing. Link thought long about her, but he knew he had to get going. He had to lead army to reenforce Ordon Village. So the newly healed General went on his way.


	4. Chapter 4

_Inspiration keeps flowing in my mind like a river. Make sure you leave a review. I just hope it pleases you all._

* * *

_Legal notice:__ I do not own Legend of Zelda._

Link sighed as he walked to the small band of re-enforcements eager to get going.

Ordon was weak and uneasy due to the lack of defence. He needed to get them there as soon as he can. Link began to bark out orders.

"Alright," he said "it's a seven days journey from where you stand, and Ordon Village. I do not want to waste time getting ready. Pack what you need, a march early tomorrow morning."

"Why not tonight," said as soldier.

"Do not argue with my orders," Link snapped back.

"Yes, my mistake, sir," all of them replied.

"General," Link heard a voice behind him. He turned around, hoping it was Zelda, only to find that it was just Saria, the royal messenger.

"Oh, Saria," Link said with disappointment, "what is it."

"The Emperor would like to see you," she said with a smile.

Link sighed as he quickly walked up the steps to the castle. He quickly greeted the servants as he walked, and knelt down in front of the emperor.

"Link I have a special task for you," he proclaimed.

"But, you already gave me a task at the momen..."

"Silence," he said gruffly.

Link remembered the old saying Pipit told him. "Cross the emperor," Links mind told him, "and you will experience pure terror." Link shivered as Gaepora continued.

"In addition to leading the men with Pipit," Gaepora continued "you shall also protect and serve as a bodyguard for my daughter."

She walked in, she was wearing the most beautiful dress Link has every seen. His mouth hung open slightly as they stared at each other for sometime. Finally, Zelda broke the silence.

"Shall we go," she said tilting her head to the side.

"We go tomorrow morning," Link said, "or whenever your ready, your ladyship."

"Tomorrow it is," Zelda said smiling and Link couldn't help but smile back.

"In the meantime," Link said scratching the back of his neck, blushing, "can I interest you in some tea?"

"I'd like that," she said softly.

* * *

_Aww, isn't that sweet. Don't forget to review. I'm out._

_-Colinias._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey there everyone. I thank you all for the views, follows, and favorites. Those mean a lot to me and I really appreciate it. But anyway, on with the story._

* * *

Early the next morning, Link and Pipit were eating breakfast that morning, talking about what happened the previous morning.

"Look, Pipit," Link said quite aggravated, "it was just tea!"

"Yes," he said, "but it was tea with the emperor's daughter."

Link stood up and said "I have to go wake her up for the trip."

Pipit nodded with a mischievous smile as Link left. He went to go wake Zelda up when he heard a beautiful voice singing the ballad of the goddess and the harp being gently played. He look who was playing and, without a doubt, it was Zelda. Link practically melted. He literally couldn't stay on his feet. Next thing he knew, he was falling flat on his face.

"Are you alright," Zelda's voice came to him. Embarrassed, he quickly got up and apologized. He soon found himself staring into her blue eyes.

"_Those beautiful blue eyes,_" Link thought, "_such a beautiful voice, and..._"

Link couldn't take it anymore. Without a word, he pressed his lips against hers. Zelda was startled by the rush of emotion, but she gently close her eyes and put her arms around his neck. For what seemed like hours was only minutes, there lips parted as they knew the had to get going, and off they went. They soon met Pipit outside, along with about a hundred men and went on there way. Link and Zelda didn't speak a word about what happened. Not to Pipit, Gaepora, or anyone. They just talked like they were friends of old. Their love for each other kept growing as the journey pressed on. On the sixth day, Pipit called out for Link.

" Link," Pipit exclaimed "come look."

Link walked up beside him only to see smoke off in the distance. It was the moment that he had been dreading this entire trip. Ordon village was under attack. As the men were told to pick up the pace, Link could see another factor that sent chills down his spine.

"There are a lot more ," he said.

* * *

_Again, thank you for all your views, follows and favorites. Be sure to leave a review and I expect the next page very soon. All good wishes,_

_-Colinias._


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello once again. I love writing as much as (I hope) you love reading them. It's been quite a week since everyone in my family has the cold. But enough said, let's proceed._

* * *

As Link, Pipit, Zelda and the rest of the Hylian troops ran to the burning village.

Then Pipit turned to Link and ordered him to defend Zelda at all costs. Link had no trouble agreeing to that. Then, an arrow was shot, and the battle commenced. Arrows were flying in all directions. Link couldn't turn around and not see a single man not fighting for his life. Link looked around desperatly looking for Zelda, only to see that she was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, Link heard a scream from behind the wall around Ordon. Quickly, he bolted around to see that she was being carried by a man in dark mask and grey, ragged robes. Link quickly drew his sword and rushed at him. The masked man turned around, reached into his pocket and pulled out a device as people described as "A tool that spits fire." Link had never seen such a weapon until. The next thing he saw was a bright light, and then his leg started to bleed. He grabbed the wound only to look up and see a blade rushed through his chest. He tasted iron in his mouth as he felt the blade go through. He looked up at the mask assailant. With blood running from his mouth, he spoke.

"Who are you," Link said weakly.

"My name," he said as he took off his mask, " is Sky Hendrix, you will remember it for the rest of this life, and the next."

Enraged, Link pulled the blade out of his chest and thrusted it at Sky, only to have it pierce his leg. Link was face down on the ground. He slowly lifted his head to Zelda and said faintly the most horrid word that Zelda could be said at this time

"Run."

As Zelda got up to flee, she took one last look at Link. He was laying down, his face in the mud. He was cold, motionless...

Dead.

* * *

_Well, the end. Nah, I'm just kidding. But still, what a turnout. I'm not going to end it like this though. See you then..._

_-Colinias _


	7. Chapter 7

_I heard that I need to make the chapters longer so I will try to do that, or I'll end up putting two chapters together. Thank you to _**_Shikio_********_for writing a review and telling me what to work on. I really appreciate that._**

* * *

Link rose to find himself standing on white prairie of cloud. He looked all around him, but saw nothing but clouds. The memories of what happened came flooding back. Then Link fell on his knees and began to weep, knowing that he would never see his beloved Zelda again. Then, a soft, gentle voice spoke behind him.

"What is it, why do you weep and feel so woeful."

Link turned to see no other than Hylia herself standing there. Link wipped his eyes and stood looking down at his feet. There was a strong silence, but than he spoke.

"I have lost my love, the one I will only love. I will see her face no more, for like a rotten log half buried in the ground, my life, which has not flowered, comes to this sad end."

"There is no for it to end, hero," Hylia spoke as she held up a hand. "I still have work for you to do."

"How can this be," Link asked confused, "I live no more."

"I shall resurrect you, but only if you choose to accept it," Hylia said gently as she extended a hand to Link. Link pondered long and hard about, she didn't believe that Hylia could bring him back, or that his many misfortunes would part from him. Though he knew that he would do anything to get back to Zelda. He took a deep breath, sighed, and turned to Hylia.

"What is it you ask of me," Link said with a fire in his eyes.

Hylia smiled and said, "Take my hand, and you'll know what to do from there."

As soon as he touched Hylia's hand, he felt his body fill with breath. He closed his eyes to let the feeling in. when his eyes opened, he didn't see Hylia, but he noticed that he was lying down on a soft bed. He turned to see Pipit with his head buried in his hands. Link reach out his hand and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. Pipit looked up, his eyes widened, and he yelled for everyone to come to him.

"Link," Pipit said as tears dripped down his face, "your alive!"

"And I'm well," Link said laughing as he got up. All his wounds were healed. His body was rejuvinated. He felt powerful, unmatchable and invincible. Then the smile ran from his face when he realized that he knew what he had to do.

"We captured the one that wounded you, sir," a soldier said.

"Bring me to him," Link said with rage slowly bubbling inside him at the memory of Sky Hendrix. Link quickly followed the soldier to where Sky was being kept. When they arrived, Sky went pale and pointed a shaking hand at Link.

"I thought I killed you," he said fearfully.

"I'm still here aren't I," Link grinned mischievous as those words came out.

Sky quickly got on his knees and begged, "Please, let me go. I know what you want, and I can give it to you. I beseech thee, please let me go." His voice was quivering as tears of regret flowed down his face.

"I need information from, so I'm giving you a choice," Link said a he grabbed

him by the neck and put a blade under his chin, "are you going to die a hero," he pressed the blade so it drew a drop of blood, "or a murderer."

Sky was paralyzed in fear as his eyes darted between Link and the blade just above his throat. Finale, he spoke.

"North-east," he said. The blade was sheathed as the color slowly returned to his face. Then, he got up and knelt in front of Link and said, " I shall take you there personally."

"Are you sure he won't betray and kill you again," Pipit asked quite worried.

"A friend is known in adversity, like gold is known in fire," Link said as he extended a hand to Sky, "this man has suffered greatly, he won't go through it again."

Sky grabbed Link hand as Link pulled him up to his feet. "Doesn't mean I won't trust you," he said aggressively, " your gear is on the table we leave now."

Pipit turned to him bewildered and said "You can't go there, your being irrational."

"I have to Pipit," he sighed, " there is not other way."

"Why do you have to go back," Pipit said enraged, "justify your reason!"

"Because Zelda is there, alright," Link was infuriated. Than, he grew quiet, sat on the bed and slowly buried his face in his hands. "I need her," Link said, I feel heartsick without her."

Link slowly got up, grabbed his sword, and left with Sky to the North-east. As they walked they started talking to pass the time. Then a gentle snow fall came upon them. It like that mid winter day that Link was marching back to Hyrule with Pipit. He would love to go back to those days, but he had to do this. It was Zelda that drove him forward, and for his love for her, he pressed on. Sky got used to Link's company. Every time Sky fell, Link was there to help him up. It was an equal partnership. With Sky's guidance and Link fury, the continued north-east.

* * *

_I have actually used a Japanese death poem and a proverb in this chapter. Just as suggested, chapters are longer. Thank you and see you soon. All the best_

_-Colinias _


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm back, and once again, I write. Nothing more to say except I don't own the Legend of Zelda._

* * *

Link and Sky saw that it was getting dark, so the decided to make camp for the night. As they got the fire going, Link turned to Sky.

"You didn't really talk about yourself much," he said as he kept trying to light the campfire. Sky turned his face away to look of into the distance, where he can see a field.

The distant field was grim and plagued with death. Sky looked down and sighed.

"I'm an assassin," he said without lifting his face.

"No kidding," Link smirked as he said this.

"I can barely feed myself, nor my wife back home, so I took this job," Sky took of his mask and continued, "I was in great need of money, so I took what contracts I could find."

Link continued questioning him, "Do you have any children."

Sky nodded and said "I had one."

Link paused, then said, "Had?"

"He joined the military," a tear slid down his face, "a moblin sliced him open."

Link put a hand on Sky's shoulder, which Sky pulled him into a awkward hug. When he released Link, the questions continued.

"Why did you take her away," Link said gruffly

"They paid me to," Sky said, "I thought it would be just another job, than I met you."

"She meant everything to me," Link's voice grew louder and his eyes burned with rage, "and you took her away."

"Link, now calm down," Sky said worried.

"Oh, so the woman I love is gone, maybe dead, and I'm supposed to calm down,"Link said as the rage grew.

"Link," Sky yelled, "listen to yourself, your a samurai, don't let your emotions control you. The emperor won't allow it."

The fire in Link's eyes died down, and he just plopped down beside the fire. He stared at the flames gloomily, then Sky asked, " So, how did you become a samurai."

"I was born into it," Link said not looking away from the fire, "my mother died shortly after I was born, and my father died in battle." Link buried his face in his hands and continued, "I was adopted by Pipit's family, I was trained harder than any other of my 'brothers' because I was behind, but I was ahead in no time at all. My brothers grew jealous of me, and thought of ways to get rid of me, but Pipit did no such thing. He took pity on me. We both joined the military, and in the mid winter after we became generals,

we lead a group of men back to Hyrule to reenforce it. That's when I was hit by an arrow." Link showed him the scar in proof that it happened, then continued, "I was dragged to the castle by Pipit, that when I saw the Emperor and," he paused "his daughter. Other events occurred, and that's how we ended up here, at this point in time."

"We both experienced the death of loved ones," Sky said, "anything else you should tell me about your past."

Link lied down, turned away, and said, "A clever hawk hides his claws, I have no more to say." As he fell asleep, he realized what he has to do.

* * *

"_I simply need to accept that our love is forbidden, I can't change that, for now at least. I would disgraced and will receive the capital punishment, seppuku*." _Than, Link's face lit up as he thought. "_Unless another samurai much higher rank than myself arranges a marrage between us. Pipit is one of those samurai, I need to convince him when I get back." _Smiling cunningly, he drifted of to sleep.

* * *

_I took a while to finish because my inspiration hit a dry spell. Anyway, thanks for all your reviews, views, favorites, and follows._

*_Seppuku: __a form of Japaneseritual suicide by disembowelment. Seppuku was originally reserved only for samurai. _

_Link for more information : wiki/Seppuku_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello readers. I see your still interested. I'd like to thank __thestrangedoor9_ _for his review. I'm you think of this story that way. Let's continue, but from another location and another prospective._

* * *

"Master," a raspy voice called out, "our agent has done well." The room was dark, cold and damp. A faint light was coming from an bog orb at the end of the hall. A black robed woman slowly approached the orb and laid her hand on it. Her eyes closed as if a spirit had gone through her, and she heard a dark and powerful voice speaking.

"Than the girl is in our hands."

"Indeed, my lord." she said as she smiled mischievous, "now all of Hyrule will give anything to get her back."

A dark chuckle grew to an sinister laugh that rung through the hall. As the laugh

echoed back, the same raspy voice proclaimed, "Futhermore, the great general Link Konkiri is dead."

Suddenly, lightning flew from the orb in all directions, the black robed woman flew back and hit the stone floor. A mighty voice which could be heard through the mountains said, "You fool, you lie by saying so. For you see, he has been resurrected by Hylia."

"But, master," she begged, "have mercy, I did not know."

"Now," the voice echoed, "he comes here, with our former agent. He will come to kill. A shame really, I have so much to do, and few people to do it for me."

"Please," she plead, "spare your humble servant."

"I cannot, for you see," he said chuckling, "you set a bigger plan in motion. Legally, what I'm doing is questionable. Morally, it's disgusting, but personally, I like it."

The orb became clear as she got up. She quickly ran towards the door, and yelled, "Guards, to arms! I intend to live today."

As she walked out, she saw Link and Sky tearing their way through guards as they approached the hall. Suddenly, Link ran up to her, drove his shoulder into her stomach, grabbed her thought and shoved her up against the wall.

"Where is she," he demanded.

She just grinned. A vine wrapped around Link, yanked him away and held him suspended by his neck. Sky was to busy with the other guard. Link was held there, helplessly dangling by a vine.

"Well, well," she said as she tightened the vine around, "So he lives. I suppose you came for the girl, well your seach comes to an end, Hylian scum.

"You can't let evil control you, Eilleen," Sky shouted as he continued fighting.

"Silence," she hissed, "Hylians were the cause of all the deaths of my people,that is why they must be slaughtered. All Hylians must be destroyed."

"We did no such thing," Link said trying to breath as she tightened the vines grip, "Hyrule has been peaceful for years."

"So," She said enraged, " my people just got their throats slit by blades of grass?"

"We did not even know of your nations existence," Link said desperatly gasping for air.

"Say goodbye, general." She smiled. Just as she was about to crush his throat, Link cut the vine and rolled as he hit the ground. As fast as lightning, he sweep one of her legs and knocked her of balance. As soon as she hit the floor, Link put one foot on her stomach and raise his sword over his head. Link stopped to a faint whimpering noice coming from Eilleen. Link unveiled her face to see that she was not someone of pure evil, but merely corrupted by darkness. Tears were streaming down her face as the darkness faded from her green eyes. Link pointed the sword at her neck as a precaution that this was not a trick.

"Where is she," he demanded.

"Please," Eilleen cried, "she's inside the hall behind, please let me go."

Link sheathed his blade as he ran inside the hall. All he could see from the gloomy dim lit corridor was a smashed crystal orb at the end of the hall. Again, he heard a faint whimpering echoing throughout the hall.

"Zelda," Link cried out into the hall. He ran to were the sound was coming from, and lo and behold, his beloved Zelda. Her once beautiful white silk dress was covered in mud. Seeing him, Zelda, with tears of joy flowing down her face, slowly got up. Link noticed that her eyes clenched in pain as she stood. His thought was interupted by a hug from Zelda, but she cried in pain as he rapped his arms around her. Link felt something hot on his arm. Checking his sleeve, he saw that it was covered in blood. Link panicked a turned Zelda around to see her back. The dress was torn and on her back, bleeding gashes were all link could see.

"You were flogged," Link said examining here back.

She just nodded as Link began to tend the wounds. "I'll kill every single one of them for this," he vowed.

Link charged out of the hall with Zelda, in pain, trying to keep up. In an instant, he heard wood smashing coming from an old church. In front of it, a pile of grey rags laid next to a moblin. Link knew that it was Sky, and rushed to his side.

"Eilleen," Sky coughed, "wanted me to give you this remedy. It can cure any injury." He was bleeding rapidly from the hip as he spoke. "Do not waste it on me, for I have fulfilled my purpose and avenged my son. Farewell, my friend."

The light faided in Sky's eyes as Link closed them. All he could think about was his last words, and he knew that he died knowing that he will be with his son.

"Where to now," Link asked Zelda.

"I heard them speaking of a land called 'China'," she stated "I believe her master is there."

"Than to China," Link stood. Let's head back to Ordon, see who will join us. Then, we sail."

* * *

_Took me a while, but I finished the chapter. Enjoy_

_-Colinias._


	10. I note from me

_Hello everyone. I would like to note that i have noted and edited a mistake in the previous chapter. I apologize. Greece is to far for the Japanese. I have discussed this with a few people i know and trust, and we decided that it would make more sense if it were to be China instead. thank you for understanding._

_ -Colinias_


End file.
